Queen's Tränen
by AliceBeaRabbit
Summary: Diva se siente traicionada porque Solomon la abandonó por ir a pelear al lado de Saya. Diva descubre un nuevo sentimiento hacia Solomon aparte del odio de la traición.


Me desperté, estaba entre las finas y amplias sábanas que Amshel mandó a hacer para mí. Vi a mi alrededor, era la casa de Neithan. Me levanté, me puse las zapatillas y me encaminé directo a la sala de aquella casa. Mis caballeros se hallaban en los finos sillones de cuero. James, Amshel, Neithan… sí, todos menos Solomon. En ese instante deseé que lo que había ocurrido días antes sólo fuera una cruel e inclemente pesadilla. No quería imaginarme a Solomon al lado de otra que no fuera yo, menos si se tratara de mi hermana. Aquella a la siempre he odiado desde aquel día en que me liberó de la torre en la cual permanecí encerrada. Ahora el precio para Solomon es el abandono. Realmente no quería ir a verle en el sótano de la casa. Atado y sin esperanzas. Aquello siempre me gustó, pero en él no podía soportarlo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la seria voz de Amshel.

-Diva, ¿Acaso sigues molesta por lo de aquel día? –me cuestionó con una mirada seria mientras James se encontraba cruzado de brazos sin decir palabra alguna-

-No, además… Solomon ya es mi enemigo… y no puede estar con Saya. –mentí, pero las palabras "No puede estar con Saya" me tranquilizaron un poco-

Aunque sinceramente el evento de aquel día me seguía mortificando de alguna manera. Aún no entendía lo que significaba, era la primera vez que sentía que alguien "se llevara una parte de mí" y me haya dejado semejante herida en mi alma.

-¿Eso crees Diva? Solomon es un chico muy lindo como para dejarlo ir sólo así –susurró burlonamente Neithan con sus típicos comentarios hacia los chicos-

-Ya me aburrí de él. Era sólo un chico débil sin esperanzas. –dije con crueldad, aunque por dentro decía todo lo contrario- él es para mí sólo una canción sin nada que decir. Nunca me importó.-dije con un gesto de molestia-

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Amshel se dignó a articular palabra, porque la verdad no había nada que decir al respecto.

Salí al jardín, sólo quería ir con Saya y hallarla con Solomon, ahora más que nunca deseaba destruirla, pero ¿por qué? Porque ella recibió lo que nunca se me dio, o… ¿será porque ella me arrebató una de las pocas personas a las que apreciaba?

Tomé entre mis manos una de las azuladas rosas que se hallaban entre las columnas rotas y antiguas del jardín de Neithan, la destruí aprisionándola entre mis manos, dejándola caer al suelo. Mientras que algo que jamás había sentido ocurrió. Lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas ¿me dolía tanto aquello? Quizás. Nunca estuve completamente segura, pero una mezcla de tristeza y furia se hizo presa en mí.

Me giré, en el pasto verde del jardín yacía el pequeño canasto donde estaban mis pequeñas. Un gesto en mi rostro formó la cruel curva de una sonrisa, puede ser que Saya me haya quitado a mi más preciado caballero. Pero jamás lograría alejarme de mis pequeñas. Aún no había probado todo de mí. Levanté la cabeza, pasé la manga de mi blusa por mi rostro secando las primeras lágrimas que lograron brotar de mí. La risa finalmente logró opacar la tristeza que tenía hace poco, la euforia de ver a Saya siendo cristalizada bajo mi espada me causó una satisfacción que no puede describirse. Me encaminé de regreso a la sala de la casa.

-Mi Diva ¿ya te encuentras bien? –sonrió Neithan mientras tomaba una copa de vino-

-¿si me encuentro bien? No seas tonto. Estoy bien –riendo me mofé del caballero de cabellera rubia dejándolo con un suspiro resignado y una sonrisa delgada-

-En ese caso… ¿Deseas hacer algo? –Preguntó James con su semblante serio de siempre-

-Qué tal… ¿Si molestas un momento a mi querida hermana? –sonreí con malicia mirando a James- Deseo verlo. Así como le dijiste… también quiero que Solomon bese la cabeza de su amada. –Susurré con crueldad-

-Si es lo que deseas Diva… -dijo James levantándose lentamente y encaminándose hacia el sótano-

Sonreí con malicia. Ya en verdad había perdido a Solomon, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de destruirla a ella y a él por haberme abandonado.

-


End file.
